Tales in Time
by xXNorwegianAssassinXx
Summary: Over time, legacies are recorded. Tales of war and huge battles have been written into history. The many feats and triumphs along with failures and loses have been stored in written proof. Many of these things have been recorded. Many, but not all.


**Tales in Time**

Over time, legacies are recorded. Tales of war and huge battles have been written into history. The many feats and triumphs along with failures and loses have been stored in written proof. From the happiest of times, to the most depressing of situations, many stories have been logged. Many, but not all.

There are the secret chronicles to which humans have no documentation of. Stories of assassination; of brilliant people slaughtered because of their way of thinking; of people working behind the scenes of past societies to make it run smoothly; of epic journeys with even greater rewards; of distant lands now gone, wiped clean from existence; of other races that used to walk the land now conquered by modern day society.

Among all of these tales of man's unrecognized accomplishments, there are the legends of beasts. Enormous feathered creatures, lengthy leathery serpents of the sea, and mutts with multiple heads. These are all monsters whose stories have surpassed times horrible memory, but there is one beast that is one of the most memorable. Huge scaled reptiles with razor-like teeth and talons. Dragons.

One of the many unknown articles in the world is about two of these magnificent creatures that ruled the skies together. This is their story.

The sky was filled with unimaginable beauty, more so if the two of them were dancing with the wind, if not with one another. Shadows flickered across the land beneath the twisting forms in the air, never leaving their place upon their grassy confinement, yet just as lively as the shape they followed.

The first beast was stunning; a vibrant white with a silver glow to her scales. The crests along her spine, along with the head of her tail, her horns, talons, and soft underbelly, all had the same brilliant glow to them. Her wings were unlike anything of her kind. Instead of being leather with the protection of scales, they were made out of feathers; softer than silk; lighter than air; whiter than any cloud. They were huge in comparison to her lithe body and seemed so needless to hold her in the air. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald, showing off a playful smirk, yet holding all the love in the world for her partner.

Her companion was lovely as well. Her body was just as lissome, but her length was shorter than that of her ashen mate. Her body was rosy; not brilliant enough to be red, yet not dull enough to be pink. Her eyes matched that of her body, sparkling with so much life and love, it seemed she was bursting at the seams with it.

Together, they were the perfect, accenting each other flawlessly. White meshed with rose as they weaved about each other in perfect harmony, so free and careless in a cloudless blue sky. They skimmed over the land, letting the wind carry them to the place they loved so much. The place where the elements met.

On the horizon before them, high cliffs towered into the sky, interrupting a harmony of blue and green with an earthly russet. Beyond the peaks lay miles and miles of ocean, stretching forward until the heavens and the sea had no definable line between the two. Wind played along the waters surface, sending up small wakes of sea foam and spray.

The two beasts took perch upon the top of one of the many crags, a small flat plateau, just large enough for the two of them, among the many peaks of the endless sea wall. The silvery one of the pair lay along the edge of the platform, her head held up towards the ocean, breathing in the sweet smell of summer air with the salty tinge from the mass of water before her.

Her rosy companion lay beside her, but instead of watching the world in front of her, she looked up at the white creatures head, cherry eyes filled with adoration and such happiness. The ivory reptile turned her head to gaze into the eyes of her mate, emeralds soft as she touched noses with the other. No words were spoken, but nothing needed to be said as a silent language was passed between the two through their eyes.

Shadows flickered over two scaly bodies going unnoticed by the lovely beasts until the owner of the shadow wrapped itself around the pale ruby creature, dragging it towards the sea. The smaller creature let out a terrified caterwaul, digging her claws into the smooth rock in any attempt to hold herself back from whatever horror was dragging her towards the edge and into the sea.

Her silver partner was in action in moments, biting and raking at the thick tentacle binding her mate, marking the limb up in bloody decoration. As much of an effort as she had put in, she had left a blind eye to any other possible threats, as a second tentacle came crashing down upon her, effectively stopping the attack and stunning her beneath the incredible weight.

The rosy creature let out another terrified wail as she was ripped from the rock and pulled towards the depths. Fighting against all odds, she beat her wings trying her hardest to fight the ever looming death. The beast recognized this quickly, and smacked the small winged lizard into the wall dazing her for mere moments. She never gave up the fight and continued her attempt to fly upwards to safety, while being thrashed repeatedly by the wicked sea dweller.

The white-silver creature had regained herself quickly and dove from the top of the cliffs, letting out an enraged screech that could only be compared to that of a banshee that was ready to kill. She tore down at the limb that was torturing her mate so, her eyes beginning to glow golden. The steely grip never faltered, only growing tighter and infuriating the monster more, for it only wanted a meal.

The pink dragon let out a breathy cry of pain, as the snapping of ribs could be heard even whilst so much was happening. This only fueled the anger of both the silvery lizard and the sea monstrosity. With a rushing of water, the beak of the monster broke the surface, followed by the rest of its horrible head. The ivory goddess knew that it was futile to rip the tentacle limbs from around her companion, and instead dove right towards its gaping beak.

The monster released the broken winged beast, throwing her at the cliff and onto one of the many ledges and focusing all the attention on the looming threat of the white winged one.

It was then that the broken, rose coloured animal knew of her mates plan. She lay crumpled upon the ledge with barely enough energy to support her head as she looked up and called out one last time.

The golden colour grew immensely in the eyes of the feather-winged creature, as she focused all of her feeling of hate and love and her life into this one final deed. Her body glowed in the light of the fading sun, as her entire body was engulfed in the hot golden light of her final act. She hit the creature with her body of fire and the entire being began to burn and disappear almost immediately.

The last sound to be heard, as the first small silvery light of the stars began to show, was the dying and weeping soul of one loved one to another.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I know I am one hell of a strange writer :) This just popped into my head with this couple so I just went through with it. I couldn't decide on an ending for it, waited a few weeks, and just wrote and just went with what worked. Hope it doesn't suck too much :P xXNAXx<br>**


End file.
